give it your best
by shadowkiller87
Summary: with new eyes Sasuke head to the battlefield looking for his own answer to find his fate while Naruto and Sakura fight for what they believe is right. not good at summary, pairing not decided yet.


first attempt so be nice, I'm open for any ideas and if there is any thing wrong with the grammar or the spelling just tell me.

I don't own Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke pov<strong>

Today is the day that I will take one of my biggest decisions ever now since I know that Madara already knows that I removed the bandage and that my eyes are ready for the war that Zetsu clone told me about, a war that Madara started to capture the rest of the bijuus for now that's all what I know about it.  
>I just need to know more, I need to find Kisame.<p>

**FLASHBACK**  
><em>" so you're taking Itachi-san place, you know he never wanted <em>you_ to join us. " said the shark face while holding the hilt of samehada tightly as if he want a fight._  
><em>I shoot him glare what that kisame know about me or my brother anyway he was just someone Itachi had to tag along with him on what so called their two man cell.<em>  
><em>but really how much does he know. <em>  
><em>" stop shocking the hilt of your sowrd I'm not going to fight you and stop talking about my brother as you were his friend, you know nothing about us."<em>  
><em>" the friend part you're right but I was the person he trusted with his deepest secrets unlike his little folish brother." <em>  
><em>what a stupid blue face, I take my sowrd aimming for his neck a little cut to show him who is the folish one here to find it blocked by Madara.<em>  
><em>"when you choose to join me it means all of you obey me so when I told you that there is no fighting among the members it means no fighting, I thought you're smarter than your team Sasuke." said Madara with an angry tone.<em>  
><em>a failure that what Madara is, just like Itachi said Madara failed in everything he tried to achieve " what make you think that I will obey you, your goal isn't my goal after all you need me as I need you." I said smirking at him.<em>  
><em>he loughed what a bastard.<em>  
><em>" you are right but till the time when we have to go seprate paths you can't just do what you want." he said while walking away from me.<em>  
><em>I turned to Kisame to find him left before I ask him what did he mean by secerts. <em>  
><em>I started to leave but a paper cought my attention it was hanging on the wall by a kunai has the mist insignia on it.<em>  
><em><strong>if you want answers you'll find me where the cats are.<strong>_  
><em>nonsense I don't need answers all what I need is to destroy Konoha nothing more nothing less.<em>  
><strong>END FLASHBACK<strong>

now everything changed there is a war and I need to know what Itachi knew about Madara and this war.  
>by the cats I think he meant Nekobaa it will take me a day and half to get to her place.<br>I need a simple henge to go there unnoticed.

* * *

><p>I finally reached her place now I'll wait to Denka and Hina to come to take me to her but if Kisame knows about this hideout it really means that Itachi trusted him maybe he'll tell me all what I need to know or at least tell me what was Itachi aim from all of this long scheme. "Sasuke-chan do you bring anything for us with you."<br>" yeah Denka." I said while giving them a special cat food which made specially for nin cats.  
>" so can you take me to grandma cat now."<br>" sure Sasuke-chan, please follow me."  
>after a lot of turns here I am infront of the door that may held what will change my life forever.<br>" Sasuke-chan welcome at my place I see you came as he told me."  
><em>he<em> did she mean Kisame or Itachi.  
>" who do you mean by he? "<br>" Itachi-chan who else."  
>Itachi! just how much does Kisame really knows I can't sense his chakra I think I have to wait for him.<br>" he left this for you." she said while holding a box.  
>I take the box while asking her " Kisame when he'll be coming I need to talk to him."<br>" Kisame! the last time I saw him when Itachi-chan dropped this box here, who told you that he'll be here after all he is dead."  
>dead! I frowned what that means, things don't seem right.<br>" how did you know that he is dead?" _how come you can know something like that when you never leave this place._  
>" I have my spies that inform me, when the clan was still exist this spies loyalty was for the clan and I was just what you can call the delivery person the spies gave me the information and I deliver it to the clan."<br>the spies loyalty was for the clan! so the clan was really making its own system, if the clan was having spies which means that they also could have their own allies away from Konoha.  
>" Itachi-chan said that everything you want to know is in this box."<br>" Hn! " this box.  
>I have to do is to open it and see what is really there.<br>**a letter and a compass.**  
><em>sasuke<em>  
><em>since you have this letter it means that you failed me and joined forces with Madara, however it also means that you're also searching for your answers which means there is still a little hope for you.<em>  
><em>this compasss is special it work only when no one but you hold it as you already noticed it doesn't point for the north it point towards a scroll covered by my chakra this chakra amount is too small to be noticed without the compass when you reach it the pointer color will be green instead of red, your answers is in the scroll.<em>  
><em>I wish that what will find will lead for where you really belong<em>  
><em>love<em>  
><em>Itachi<em>  
>I hold the compass in my hand and it started to spin then finally it pointed to somewhere at east.<p>

* * *

><p>after four days it finally terns green but there is no scroll.<p>

" Itachi! "

" folish little brother" sais Edo Itachi.  
><strong>End of the chapter.<strong>


End file.
